Should we
by AthenaBoy
Summary: Edward and Alphonse find themselves having an excellent time in a bathroom of some unimportant club. Slash, yaoi, incest, all of these things lie within. Rated M for a reason. Complete.


**Should We...**

Based on a drawing by MangaX3me at Deviantart, the address of which is located at the bottom of this blurb. Much like the artist, I do not own any part of Fullmetal Alchemist aside from the assorted memorabilia that I keep. As an early warning, I don't know drinks. So I just picked a random few that sounded good. Anyway, enjoy.

(For actual drawing, remove spaces and go here: art/FMA-Elricest-Should-we -324229719)

Every so often, a state alchemist deserves sometime to themselves, right? Well, that was a philosophy one Roy Mustang was rather fond of, and one that two younger alchemists were slowly being infected with alongside him. That was how the Elric brothers found themselves in a loud club in Central one Saturday night.

"Roy, you old bastard, thanks for bringing us here." Edward said, climbing from the passenger seat of Roy's car. Tonight, he had gone all out to keep himself in standard 'teenager' form. Skintight purple jeans hung on his legs, and a somewhat too large gray hung over his body, exposing his arms. His blonde ponytail was left unchanged.

"Same here, Colonel." Alphonse agreed, jumping out from the back seat. Much like his brother, he had gone rather civilian for the occasion. His jeans were torn all around, and his upper body shined with bright orange. He smirked and grabbed his brother from behind. "And it's not too often Ed here shows so much skin."

Ed pushed him away good naturedly, laughing as they made their way inside, guided by Roy. He was saying something, but his words fell on deaf ears. The boys were looking around, alert to everything at once. They had been in bars and clubs before, but nothing quite so extreme as this one.

Strobe lights were everywhere, shining from movable spotlights that moved and snapped across the dance floor. Speaking of the dance floor, it seemed there was barely an inch of free space. Every smidgen of air was filled with dance, writhing bodes that flung themselves against one another. More neon lighting were fixed to the walls, perfectly outlining the smallest details in garish multicolor.

The bar seemed to be fully stocked, bottles and glasses reflecting light as the two bartenders prepared all sorts of alcoholic concoctions for their patrons. Roy saw that the two were stunned by the place and grabbed each of their hands, pulling them up to the bar.

"Well how can I help you three?" one of the barkeepers, a pretty girl with caramel skin, asked as they approached.

"I think a screwdriver to start me off, and something invigorating for my friends here." Roy said, gesturing to the brothers. He leaned in and whispered, "They're just a bit new to the clubs, so loosen 'em up a little, would you?"

"I think I know exactly what they need." The girl said, bustling away quickly. She returned moments later, three glasses situated easily in one hand. She slid each down the bar with practiced ease. "See how these suit you."

Alphonse drew back from his quickly, the taste of the drink sending a shock through his mind. He wanted to move, he had energy to burn and someone to burn it with, so why was he wasting time here? These thoughts hit him like a ton of bricks as he threw the rest of it back, shuddering slightly at the kick of it.

Ed got something close to the feeling his brother had gotten from the spirits, though his was somewhat different in structure. He suddenly craved for something, a taste that was so familiar but so far gone. He turned to his brother and caught the smile that his eyes held, the invitation. _Now _he remembered what it was he was missing.

The two stood as one, instantly melting into the crowd of bodies, moving against one another so perfectly. Ed slunk behind his brother suddenly, grabbing his hips and pulling him back. Tilting his little brothers head back, Ed dipped his head in and kissed him. This was the taste he was missing. The taste of his brother, of lust and want, of excellence.

Al forced himself backwards, feeling his brother against his body, needing it to stay there. If it left he would be so cold, so alone. So he had to convince Ed to keep him there. He returned the kiss gracefully, sucking on his brothers lip, inviting him to come in deeper.

The music seemed to speed up with their combined heartbeats, urging them to go faster and closer. The beat was infectious, and Al began to move with it, creating wonderful friction between to the two of them.

Ed pulled away slightly, growling into his brothers ear. When Alphonse looked up to see what had happened, all he could see was his brother ticking his head in the direction of the bathrooms. He followed eagerly, waiting to feel Ed's heat once more.

The little hallway with the doors to the bathrooms was empty, almost a graveyard compared to the tight packed dance floor. Ed turned around quickly, pushing his brother against the wall for another kiss, this one harsh and powerful, pulling all of the wanton feelings that still sat inside of Ed's mind to the surface.

One hand slid down Al's side, grabbing at his ass before tipping lower to pull one of his legs up. Ed settled one of his thighs between his brothers legs, grinding at a rough pace against the younger.

Edward pulled back after what seemed like years, needing more. The taste had been nice, but he knew he could get more if he tried. One of the neon lights sat above Alphonse's head, putting a slight emerald shine into his hair and his features, making the swollen lips and dancing eyes all the more desirable.

One of Al's hands reached out to touch Edwards face. He brother was there, so powerful, so severe, his eyes drowned in lust. Some annoying little voice in his mind reminded him that they were in public, that they could be caught.

"Brother," Alphonse said. His voice wavered slightly, and it didn't sound quite like his own. It sounded closer to what he would expect a starving man to sound like. Needy and impatient. "Should we..."

"I don't see any reason not too, Al," Edward responded, pausing to bite at his brothers neck. It tasted marvelous, and the sensations played with Alphonse's mind, making toes curl and his body rise along the wall. "Do you?"

"N-no, brother." Alphonse moaned out, completely caught. Whatever that voice had been, it was drowned now, drowned in lust and need. Al let himself be picked up, wrapping his legs around Edward's powerful waist, aching for more contact.

The two pushed their way into a bathroom. Small, single person, empty, perfect. Ed placed his brother onto the toilet, pausing to nibble more at his collarbone before pulling the shirt from his brother's body. His hands moved about the boys body, feeling at every inch of skin his mouth missed. He reveled in the taste, amazed at how great a body he had tasted so many times before could taste now.

Alphonse, for his part, threaded one hand through his brothers hair, the other reaching down to start undoing his jeans, which were constricting beyond belief. When Ed finally reached his brothers waist, he was met with no resistance, sliding jeans and boxers away easily. His tongue came out and flicked the tip of Alphonse's weeping cock, his eyes locked on his brother's face.

Delicious. Edward let himself slide further down, loving the sweet and salty taste that slid around in his mouth. This is what he had been looking for. A delectable taste only Al could provide, and that he would only ever want from Al. He pushed himself up and down the length, easing it into his mouth until the very tip touched his throat, from there letting Al buck and thrust as he pleased.

"Brother, I- I'm so close." Alphonse cried, his voice wanton and his body flailing at the extreme feelings. Every nerve was standing on edge, either feeling the hot mouth that enclosed him, or the hands that crawled along his body, or the still drying saliva trails and powerful bites which would undoubtedly bruise by the morning. And then Edward pulled back, again.

"You'll just have to hold on for a second then, Al." He said, standing up easily. His hands grabbed the hem of his shirt, bringing it over his head and letting it fall. His jeans, tight and resisting, soon found themselves meeting the same fate on the ground. Kicking the clothes, along with those of Alphonse, into a rough grouping on the ground.

Al immediately saw what was wanted of him and knelt on the clothing, one hand on his shirt while the other sat on Ed's jeans. He felt rather than saw his brother descend behind him and felt the best feeling of the night. Fingers, somehow slicked and ready playing with his ass, pulling him apart and teasing his hole.

"Edward, hurry _up_." Alphonse said, thrusting his ass backwards towards the fingers. He was growing more and more impatient by the minute, so when a pair of fingers finally breached his entrance, the feeling itself was enough to compensate for the pain. He bucked back almost immediately, trying to help the fingers find their goal.

Edward finally brushed against that familiar spot, and began to assault it gladly, his fingers teasing and stretching as they went, soon joined by a third. When Al again felt orgasm approach, Edward drew back, pulling his fingers from the tight heat. Al seemed ready enough now.

Using one hand to guide himself in and the other to hold Alphonse's cheeks apart, Ed made his way inside. Though he winced at the initial intrusion, Al refused to let the pleasure be held off another minute. He plunged himself backwards once more, stretching unmercifully on his brothers cock.

"Sure are eager, aren't we, Al?" Ed chuckled, smoothing the skin on Al's sides before deciding that he was ready. Without warning, he drew back and thrust back in heavily, feeling himself nail the sweet spot inside perfectly.

From there he began a deadly pace, pounding into his brother and listening to the perfect noises that escaped from Al's lips. Ed leaned down, biting and sucking at the nape of Al's neck, tasting the perfection once more as he thrust into the boy beneath him.

With a cry, Alphonse finally released, spraying whatever clothing was beneath him and clenching down on Edward to the point where it was near painful. The older blond continued on, finally finishing in his brother with a powerful bite to his shoulder, stopping him from crying out.

The two collapsed together onto the bed of clothing, letting themselves slowly reintegrate to the real world.

**Author's Notes**

Any good? Any bad? Does that even work? Whatever, just tell me what you think. I'm personally proud of it, though it is a tad short. I think I may have forgotten the mandatory short joke as well, but that's unimportant. So, MangaX3me, what do you think? Your opinion is the main one here.


End file.
